crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Sea Driving (Crash Nitro Kart)
'' '' : This article is about the race track in Crash Nitro Kart. For information about the race track in Crash Tag Team Racing, see Deep Sea Driving (Crash Tag Team Racing). Deep Sea Driving is the sixth race course that appears in Crash Nitro Kart. The track is part of the Barin world and takes place in an underwater tube and cave. It is used in the Green Gem Cup. This track is the race used when racing against Nash, Barin's champion. This also includes the zero gravity mechanic, and is also the last track to race on in Barin before racing against the boss fight. Track design The track starts off in a cave with a set of item crates. The racers will then comes across a turbo pad that will take them into an underwater tube. They will be able to view many unique underwater creatures while racing in the tube. The underwater tube will branch off into two different paths that will eventually converge into one path. The racers will then encounter a giant rotating pendulum that will that cause them to spin out if they touch it. They will then enter the cave again and use a turbo pad to go over a few pits. After that, they will come upon a normal path and around a stone structure protruding from the ground. The final part of the track takes place in another underwater tube. This time, the characters are able to drive around the whole tube and are not bounded by walls. Along the way, they will encounter giant rotating fans. If they touch one of the fans, then their kart will spin out. After they finish the underwater tube, they will enter the cave again and come across the finish line. Obstacles * Giant Rotating Pendulum - After the characters enter the first underwater tube and finish the split turbo paths, they will come across a giant pendulum that oscillates itself in a complete circle. Any character that touches the rotating pendulum will spin out and lose Wumpa Fruits. Since the giant rotating pendulum is near a turbo pad, it is possible for a racer to mess up and fall down the pit while on the pad. * Giant Rotating Fans - The second underwater tube of the track contains three giant rotating fans. The fans contain three blades each and will rotate slowly in a complete circle. If a character touches one of the fans, they will spin out and lose some Wumpa Fruits. Towards the end of the tube, there are two fans that are bunched up together. The racers must time the blades while driving through these two fans as it is easy to spin out. Short cuts * The only short cut that appears in this track is located in the second cave portion of the track. After the racers exit the first underwater tubes, they will come across a series of turbo pads that will take them across the pit. When they come across the second turbo pad, there will be a small ledge to the right near the stone structure that they could reach. However, the racer must either use an invincibility mask, power boost, or power slide boost. Boss race The characters will race Nash on this track once they collect all three trophies in the Barin world of adventure mode. The track will remain virtually the same, but the rotating pendulum and fans will be turned off. However, the player will still spin out if they touch the blades on any of these obstacles. Also during the race, some of the regular item boxes are replaced by X Crates during this race. While racing Nash, he will dispense miniature jaws from his kart that will cause the player to spin out if they touch one of them. If the player wins the race, then they will gain the key that will grant them access to the next world, Fenomena. Walkthroughs Crash_Nitro_Kart_(GBA)_-_Part_43_Deep_Sea_Driving_(Relic_Race)|The track in the GBA version. Crash Nitro Kart Part 14 Gallery deepseadrivingconcept.PNG|Concept Art Gallery_ss_15.jpg|Deep Sea Driving from the console version. Deep Sea riving Multiplayer.jpg|Deep Sea Driving Multiplayer (Note : Play in Uka Cup with Team Cortex) Trivia *One of the tracks in Crash Tag Team Racing also has the name Deep Sea Driving. *The track's name is also a pun on the famous hobby, deep sea diving. *This stage is also the name of a hobby Crash has taken up in Warped and Wrath Of Cortex. *In adventure mode, on a normal race, the player will be in the same place as always (8th), but on this track, it will begin in 5th place instead of 8th. *This track, along with Meteor Gorge, makes unlocking Fake Crash and Pura much easier. Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks Category:CNK Boss Tracks Category:Barin Category:Lava Levels Category:Mechanical Levels